This application relates to a gasket for sealing a plurality of connector pins extending from an integrated circuit board.
Electronic controls are known and typically include an integrated circuit board for performing control functions.
A plurality of connector pins extend from the circuit board and must be connected to a plug to communicate between one electronic system and another.
As an example, a joystick may receive input from an operator of a machine and an integrated circuit board associated with the joystick must communicate with a control for the machine.
In such systems, the connector pins are typically provided with a sealing gasket at a connection to a plug for communicating to the controller for the machine.
There are challenges with providing adequate sealing.
As one example, the holes through which the connector pins extend in the gasket are relatively small in diameter. Typical molding systems for forming the gasket have difficulty making such small holes extend for a sufficient axial length to provide adequate sealing.
In addition, there are, of course, many distinct arrangements of connector pins. It is thus typically required that individual gaskets be provided for each potential arrangement of pins.